The Manifesto
The Manifesto was written during the Space Camp 2011. It is a guideline for the people willing to use the camp. In English Dear future Space Campers! We are an initiative group of international activists, artists, and other friendly people who got together in July 2011 trough the space camp in the north of Moldova in a park called Mîndîc created in the 19th century – an abandoned park with a forgotten history, unique and precious nature that is free to use and provides beautiful space in the middle of nowhere. We got together to reanimate for international activists, artists and the local community, to clean, make it usable, create a place to stay, rediscover it's history, create networks and share our skills. Our work and the development of this place is based on certain values. This place is a free space and based of the principles of interaction instead of consumption, autonomy, self-management, donation basis instead of commercialism. Any form of violence is unwanted. Adding to this we expect everybody to be respectful, peaceful and nature loving, including that any form of discrimination find no place here. Decisions should be made trough open and inclusive discussions and by consensus and the space community is anti-authoritarian and free of hierarchy. All actions should take part in a highly self-sustainable way in respect to nature. This means that chemicals, trash and other polluting things from outside shouldn't find a place here and neither animals or trees should be harmed. The park is a place open for everybody. This means that disregarding of possible differences in ideological values, people from other context – especially locals should be respected and encouraged to include themselves in any kinds of activities. Please be language sensitive and consider that one aim of the place should be inter-cultural exchange and helping to satisfy local needs concerning future plans of the park. In French Chers futurs Space Campers ! Nous sommes un groupe international d'activistes, artistes, et autres gens sympas qui se sont rassemblés en juillet 2011 au Space Camp dans le nord de la Moldavie dans un parc appelé Mîndîc fait le parc s'appelle "La Vila" dans la ville de Mîndîc créé au XIXème siècle – un parc abandonné avec une histoire oubliée, une nature unique et précieuse qui est libre d'utilisation et fournit un bel espace au milieu de nulle part. Nous nous sommes rassemblés pour réunir des activistes internationaux, des artistes et la communauté locale, nettoyer le parc, le rendre utilisable, créer un espace dans lequel on peut rester, redécouvrir son histoire, créer des réseaux et partager nos compétences. Notre travail et le développement de cet endroit est basé sur certaines valeurs. Cet endroit est un espace libre et basé sur les principes d'interaction plutôt que consommation, sur l'autonomie, l'autogestion, sur la base de don plutôt que de commerce. Aucune forme de violence n'est souhaitée. De plus, nous attendons de chacun d'être respectueux, pacifique, et amoureux de la nature, ce qui veut dire qu'aucune forme de discrimination ne trouve sa place ici. Les décisions devraient se faire à travers des discussions ouvertes, incluant tout le monde et par consensus. La communauté est anti-autoritaire et sans hiérarchie. Toutes les actions devraient avoir lieu de manière hautement auto-suffisante afin de respecter la nature. Ce qui signifie que les produits chimiques, ordures et autres polluants de l'extérieur ne devraient trouver leur place ici et aucun mal ne devrait être fait aux animaux et aux arbres. Ce parc est un endroit ouvert pour tout le monde. Ce qui veut dire sans tenir compte des possibles différences de valeurs idéologiques. Les personnes issues d'un autre contexte - particulièrement les locaux doivent être respectés et encouragés à s'inclure dans toutes les sortes d'activités. S'il vous plaît, soyez sensible aux différentes langues et considérez qu'un but de l'endroit devrait être l'échange inter-culturel et et aider à satisfaire les besoins locaux concernant les plans futurs du parc.